


Jealous Orbits

by bleueblanche



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sex Pollen, Sexual Tension
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleueblanche/pseuds/bleueblanche
Summary: Kirk和Spock做过六次了，但是这一次才算数。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jealous Orbits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337754) by [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo). 



离开有着紫色天空和无数月亮的Nabrici已经过去三个月了。也就是说离他们在Nabrici的南部大陆执行离舰任务已有三个月，那里的风扫荡过深深的峡谷，带来大量会产生…有趣的医学后果的花粉。

令Kirk懊恼的是，Bones称呼它为“性爱花粉”。护士Chapel提出了抗议。她试着说服他不要把如此不科学的名称写进正式报告里去。

“我是星际舰队里第一个对它进行了分析的医生，” Bones坚持说。“我可以给它起随便什么见鬼的名字。”

离James T. Kirk和他的大副被喷了一身强效花粉已过了三个月。当时该星球的低端大气层里刚好起了一场离子风暴，把他们的通讯和传送都切断了。就是这么巧。

一场大气离子风暴看起来就和一场迎面而来的暴风雨差不了太多。干燥又闪亮，混乱的气流与闪电在厚厚的云层上到处都是。不过当时Kirk和Spock没怎么注意自然之美。

离Jim Kirk和他的副手发生性关系已有三个月了，但那不是问题。事实上，拥有强力春药的星球数目之多是令人惊叹的。Kirk对其中的六个星球有第一手的体验，并且由于他很少不和Spock一起离舰，显而易见的…

他和Spock做了六次的事实也不是问题。

问题是Kirk有那么点儿心痒难搔。因为他们从没讨论过这事儿。他们关于此事的交流仅限于确认无人受伤，以及确认他们之间的工作关系不会受损。对有些人来说这可能是个尴尬的局面，但他俩很善于（若无其事地）重新开始。这都快变成家常便饭了。

但除此之外他俩从来没有特别亲密过。他们从不调情，从未凝视彼此，从未有过超出必要的肢体接触。Kirk用了过度的时间遐想和Spock一起在自己的床上，而不是在墙边或地板上或是外星的沙地上。

如果Spock是真的想要他才碰他会是什么样？他们之间还会萦绕着同样的火热的渴望吗？Spock的双手还会那样粗野狂乱吗？他是会以同样的贪婪力量压制住Kirk，还是会因自身的冷静本能而温柔相待？

尽管瓦肯人表面上看起来禁欲，Kirk怀疑他深藏的本能并非那么冷静。

但是Spock一直都没有任何行动，而Kirk绝对不想做先跨出第一步的人。他甚至不能肯定Spock是否有兴趣。再说了他可是他妈的舰长，他不能只因为想知道和他的副手在一起是什么样就去骚扰人家。

就算他的副手是Spock。就算Kirk知道他尝起来是什么味道，知道他最私密的声音，知道他闭上眼睛迎来高潮时是什么样子。就算Spock和Uhura已经不在一起了——虽然第一次在离舰任务中发生这种操蛋的事的时候他们还是一对。过后她把Kirk堵在了传送室，不过据他所知她并不怨恨自己。

三个月的时间应该绰绰有余了。三个月应该让他更容易把和Spock有关的思绪清出脑子。但是Kirk反而发现他的问题日益严重。

“你有多久没有性事了？” Bones问他。这问题来的莫名其妙，好在他在拥挤的娱乐甲板上降低了音量。

Kirk几乎不加思索就要回答他了，然后他意识到他的答案意味着什么。老天，已经有三个月了。自从Nabrici以来他真的没跟任何人睡过？在那之前又是多久？一个半月，而且那次也是和Spock。

Kirk摇了摇头，没有回答。多亏他训练有素才保持了面无表情，同时他试着弄清楚自己是怎么会在没有真正处于一段关系中却做到了专一的。

“看吧，” Bones说，他的表情里有太多同情。“真不是我想多管闲事。”

Kirk讥嘲地笑笑，翻了个白眼。McCoy是多管闲事之王，他俩都知道。

“我们下星期到达九号空间站，对吧？” McCoy泰然自若地继续说。“看在老天的份上，Jim，当我们在那儿的时候？去玩玩。”

“这是你的专业医学建议吗，医生？”

“也许。”McCoy有意用手肘顶了他一下。“你，我的朋友，你就像植物需要光合作用一样需要性。”

“我才没有那么糟糕。” Kirk抗议道。

McCoy都懒得反驳他。他收起表情大大地喝了口咖啡，然后把空杯子放了下来。

“Ari Shaw才刚转到九号空间站，对吧？也许你应该找她出来。”

“也许我会的。” Kirk喃喃道。

也许他真这么做了。说到底他又没处于一段关系里。他是自由身，而且身为一个男人他有需求。也许他在企业号进站的第一天就给她打了电话。也许她刚好处在两个案子之间，除了军法处的日常工作以外还有足够的时间带他彻底参观了整个空间站。

她邀请他一起吃晚饭，然后事情就自然而然地向着愉快的方向发展了。她就和他记忆中的一样迷人、热情。

Kirk和她呆在一起三天，放心地把星舰的维修交给了Scotty。Scotty情愿如此，而且他知道有情况的时候上哪儿找Kirk。

当然了，什么情况都没发生，Kirk直到船快要离开时才回到企业号。

他被传送回船上，整个人心满意足。Spock没有在传送室里迎接他，这有点儿…古怪。不是说这违反了规定——大副没必要亲自迎接舰长登舰。但是这对他俩来说差不多是约定俗成，Spock的缺席既令人吃惊又引人注目。

“情况报告。” Kirk对传送仪后的军官命令道。她看起来有一点慌张，就象是Spock的缺席也出乎了她的意料。

“七名船员尚未从九号空间站返回，”她很快恢复了常态。“全部都已安排好于一小时内回舰。我们以被准许于0900时离开此地。”

“谢谢，少尉。”

传送室外的走廊很拥挤，没人注意到Kirk走到最近的一个墙面控制仪前按了几个亮着的面板，说道，“电脑，指挥官Spock的位置。”

电脑回答道，“指挥官Spock在二号水培室。”

Kirk想联系他，但他没什么正当理由——除了他自己不合情理的失望——于是他忍住了没那么做。  
\- — - — - — - — -  
Spock在舰桥上比平时更沉默。

企业号的离站程序完美地遵从了规定，他们顺利离开了九号空间站。当Checkov问到前进方位时，Kirk就随便挑了一个。哪怕他就说“那儿。那边。”也没多大差别。不管他们去哪儿，总有不可思议的新发现等着他们。

Kirk在舰长椅里转过身看向科学官的控制台，想和Spock交换一个眼神。可是Spock没在看向他。Spock坐在那里弯腰看着感应器读数，全神贯注、面容紧绷。

Spock看起来是故意不和他眼神接触。不管主偏转仪发送了什么数据到屏幕上，都不可能那么有趣。这里又不是什么前人未至之处。再说了，Spock的肩绷得太紧了。他不止是面无表情，他那样子简直像是钢铁堡垒了。Kirk通常能看出Spock表情的细微之处，但是突然之间——可能是他俩熟悉以后的第一次——Kirk在Spock精心保持的平静表像下什么都看不出来。

这令他不安，而且令他非常不快。

一个星期后这变得更糟糕了，Spock的防护仍然高到令Kirk连表像下的一瞥都捞不到。

Kirk讨厌令他们关系改变的不知名因素。当他和Spock 跨过敌对的界线成为朋友时，他俩立刻（如双星般）锁住了对方的轨道，没有什么可以动摇他们之间稳固的关系，直到现在。

Spock顽固的沉默开始令Kirk不爽了。他们已经不再是原来那个无需语言就可以做出本能反应的指挥团队。现在Kirk没法只瞥Spock一眼就知道他有个应急方案。他没法在一屋子敌人威胁到离舰小队的安全时看出Spock眼里无声的对当下情况的评估。

这已经不止是不方便了，这是危险的。

“Spock。”Kirk在阿尔法班次结束时在电梯那里截住了他。在他们背后各个操控台上都在交换人手，他问道，“有空吗？”

“当然，舰长。”正式的称呼。Spock这么叫他不稀奇，但是这次他说出“舰长”的方式绝对有什么不对劲。

“会议室。”他们踏进电梯时Kirk说。虽然好几个人正在离开舰桥，但没有其他船员跟在他们身后进入电梯。就像是每个人都感觉到了潜在的紧张关系。他们知道舰长和大副之间有什么不对劲。Kirk按下按钮关上电梯门。两层甲板飞快掠过，他带头走出电梯，穿过走廊。走廊里还是挤。企业号的走廊里总是忙忙碌碌的。

会议室C是最近的，正空着，门在他俩背后合上了。

Kirk一动不动地站了几秒，然后才往屋子里面走。Spock只走到足够让门上的感应器不会因他而开开关关就停住不动了。

“好吧，”Kirk说道。他两手抱胸，向后靠上宽大的会议桌。桌子光滑的边缘戳在他的大腿背面，算不上不舒服，刚好给他一点依靠。

“舰长？”见Kirk不出声Spock就发问了。

Kirk下意识地咬住自己的下唇，忽然一下子不知道接下来该怎么办了。除了明显的“我们得谈谈”以外，他不清楚该说些什么。一种奇怪的直觉告诉他应向对方道歉，可是他对自己要为了什么而道歉毫无头绪。

“你还好吗，舰长？”Spock问道。他终于离开门边走近Kirk，头微微侧了侧。在会议室扎眼的明亮灯光下能看出他的表情里包含着真诚的关心。这是几个星期以来Kirk从他脸上看到情绪表露最多的一次。

“我以为那是我要说的呢，”Kirk回答道。

Spock挑起了一边的眉毛，背挺得更直了。他把双手反扣在背后，又回到了了令人抓狂的面无表情状态。

“我不明白，”Spock说。Kirk一个字也不信他。

“别装傻，”他警告。“你太聪明了，没法装得像的。”

Spock没再反对，但他也没有回答Kirk的问题。他只是站在那里，顽固又沉默，毫无动静。他只是观察着，像是在等着Kirk先走第一步。

“是我做错了什么吗？”Kirk终于问道。“如果我做错了，我道歉。要是我能知道是哪里不对的话，避免以后重犯会容易得多。”

Spock听完后显得更僵直了。他稍稍眯了下眼睛。

“你无须道歉，”Spock说。他听起来超平静。

“那你为什么…？”Kirk觉得自己辞不达意。Spock的行为并没有多大的改变。不管在公开的还是私人的场合，他对Kirk讲话的方式都没有变。没有一个Kirk可以明确指出的东西。

“舰长，我无意冒犯，但是此次会议有何意义？”

“当然有，”Kirk厉声说道，怒气填满了他的胸膛（事实上自找的挫折感多于真正的忿怒）。Kirk闭上眼睛，试着压下这不快的情绪。他慢慢吸气，将手臂垂到身侧。他的手指紧紧地抓住了会议桌的边沿。

当他睁开眼睛时，Spock正观察着他。有什么他不懂的情绪飞快地从瓦肯人的脸上掠过，它消失得如此之快以至于Kirk都怀疑自己的知觉了。

“我们是一个团队，Spock，”Kirk终于说道。“我们是一支很棒的团队。当它被破坏时，我需要知道是哪里出了错，让我好纠正过来。”

Spock总算还没糟到顶撞他，但是他也没有敞开心胸。他怎么就不能让事情简单明了呢。去他的，Kirk可没法解决一个他都看不见的问题。

“该死的，Spock，跟我谈谈！你变得古古怪怪的，自从—”

Kirk突然停住不说了，而Spock显得更僵了（只是姿势上的一点点改变，不过Kirk为了不错过任何变化一直在仔细看着他）。他们在九号空间站的停留堪称波澜不惊。企业号停靠在那儿时没有任何要紧的事发生。唯一确实在那里发生过的是Areel Shaw，Spock不可能为那而心烦意乱的。

但是Spock转开了视线。

他把眼光转到了地面，像是在逃避，Kirk吃惊地瞪着他。

一个深呼吸卡在Kirk的胸口。他想要试着不妄下结论，但是Spock的肩线绷得如此之紧，他的喉结不安地滚动着。这么多明显的线索，就算Kirk没像是命悬一线似的紧盯着Spock也不会错过。在他的注视下，这些迹象正拼出一幅色彩鲜明绚丽的图案，要是Kirk能解析出它就好了。

他的直觉（坚决地）坚持Spock是在嫉妒。换了是别人，Kirk会相信自己的直觉。但Spock不一样。他更复杂，而且他比别人重要得多得多。

他俩现在处在一个尖锐的僵局里。Kirk能感觉到悬浮在空气中的否认拒绝，就像是悬崖的边沿，要想有点进展的话就得有人伸头挨上一刀。

“是因为Ari吗？”Kirk问道。他试着让这个问句显得轻快，但其实他的脊柱紧绷，双手牢牢抓紧了桌沿。Spock更用力地盯着地板。要是Kirk错了，他应该会立刻否认。也就是说他默认了。

这个对话刚刚变得尴尬（他在骗谁呢，早就超尴尬了），Kirk试着放松点儿，省得自己拉伤哪里。

“Spock…”

“你在性方面的癖好并非秘密，”Spock说，他的话语令人吃惊的直白，尽管他还是不看Kirk的眼睛。“我没有理由感到…”

“占有欲？”Kirk挖苦地说道。

Spock没有回答。看来是太直接了。或许他正在理清思路，好想个能让他俩摆脱困境的说法。这次的交谈已经太深入，他们不可能再装成若无其事了。

但Spock继续沉默着，而Kirk没什么耐心。

“我猜瓦肯人不喜欢分享，”他终于说道。这看起来是个合理的推测。

“瓦肯人通常与交配方相伴终身，”Spock坦白道。他的声音饱含着紧张，在继续时他刻意放松了些。“刚才所说都只是理论上的分析。你并不是我的配偶。”

这正是一个Kirk应该三思而后行的时刻，或至少闭上他的嘴，但是紧紧缠绕在他胸口的什么松了开来，他听见自己的声音说道，“但是你希望我是。”

Spock没有回答。老天，当然他不会回答。就算Kirk是对的，他为什么要承认呢？持续的沉默从令人不快变成了难以忍受，Kirk马上就准备说出他的道歉了。

在他组织起正确的语句之前，Spock抬起眼锁住Kirk的眼光，在他坦率的眼神下Kirk的脑中一片空白。

“我尚不知道我想要什么。”

Kirk挣扎着，想要理清混乱的思路。

“你从没用那种眼光看待我，”Kirk说道，迫使自己不要在Spock充满压迫力的表情下退缩。“不是在没有受到奇特花粉或分子干扰或实验性的化学品的影响的时候。你从没自愿碰过我。”从没像那样碰过他。Spock碰过他很多次，都是很正常清白的碰触，那些不算。

但是当Kirk认真思索时他意识到，Spock不和人碰触。不管是不是清白，他竟然肯碰触Kirk的事实…是有其意义的。

Spock的姿势仍然僵硬，他的面部表情越发警觉。不是完全的封闭。也许已经来不及封闭一切了。气氛依然紧张，至少他找回了训练有素的瓦肯式平静，Kirk稍稍觉得自己不像是会在他审视的目光下爆炸了。

“你是我的舰长，”Spock说。好象这就足以解释一切了。

“所以那意味着你不能被我吸引？”Kirk逼问。“Spock，你被我吸引吗？”愚蠢的问题。虽然他已经不能收回这问题了。

Spock微微侧头，看向Kirk的眼神表明了他注意到这个问题有多荒诞。

“几乎每个人都被你吸引。为何我会是个特例？”

“我还是不明白。所以你被我吸引，那有什么要紧？一点儿性张力又不是世界末日。”

但是Spock的视线又转走了。Kirk想，他在躲着我。躲得还不够快，没能藏住Kirk可以看懂的一点儿什么，一点点阴暗的情绪，一些……

是愧疚，Kirk意识到了。Spock对自己的需求感到愧疚，不管他是想从Kirk那里得到什么。

“六次，Spock，”他说道，他能感觉到自己胸口的心跳加快了。“你操了我六次，我可从没抱怨过。”

“那无关紧要。”Spock盯着远处的墙。“你不会要他人为自身无法控制的轻率举动负责的。”

好吧，他说的没错。Kirk懂得怎么区分罪责。

“我也不会抓着别人的幻想要他们负责，”他指出。老天，他想问Spock有没有幻想过自己。他想知道瓦肯人有没有想象的能力。他想知道Spock有没有像Kirk有时会干的那样想象过他。

他没法问出口。不过他可以递出一种不同的橄榄枝。见鬼了，这个谈话已经太过了，要是Spock决定报告他性骚扰他就完蛋了。为什么不干脆看看他到底能惹出多大的麻烦呢？

“你就从来没想过也许我也会想要得到什么吗？”

含糊。不精确。要是他们在讨论任何别的事情，Spock绝对会指出他没能传达精准有用的信息。

他预计会得到一个反击，至少是令人不适的沉默。他猜Spock的反应会和他们目前为止的交谈保持差不多的超现实基调：坦白或是逃避或是顽固而令人不安的静默。

他没料到Spock动了起来，尤其没想到Spock猛然向前，在他还没反应过来时就站在了他的面前。Spock挤进了他的个人空间。他的两手放在Kirk身体两旁，将他圈住。无声的怒火在他眼中闪现，很快又被他藏进了精心维持的瓦肯面具之下。

“不要嘲笑我，舰长。”Spock硬梆梆地警告。

他的声音有如低沉的热浪，直达Kirk的生殖器官。他们正处在危险的领域。要是Spock现在碰他，那绝不会是温柔的碰触。那会是激烈的、充满占有欲的。那会是瓦肯三倍力施加在人类肌肤上，不受控制的暴力和欲望。

Kirk想要得连他的骨头都疼了。

“你打算怎么办呢，Spock？”

Spock的喉咙里发出一声低吼，一个攫住Kirk内心的咆哮。他眯起眼睛，伸手抓住Kirk。强有力的手指拽紧他的头发把他的头往后拉，以便Spock索取一个磨人的吻。尖利的牙齿啃咬他的下唇，接着是Spock的舌头，趁着他抽气时飞快地越过他微启的双唇，进行更深入的品尝。

Spock的身躯用力将他抵住桌子，如此的粗暴对待令Kirk兴奋。桌子硬梆梆的边沿卡在他的大腿上，不太舒服。Kirk抬起双手拽紧Spock的蓝色制服，闭上双眼投入这个吻。

Spock抽离得太快，在Kirk喘气时轻柔地放开他。Spock没有撤出他的个人空间（小小的奇迹），只是不怎么优雅地低下额头靠在了Kirk的肩上。

“瓦肯人超越了这样的冲动。”Spock柔声说道。

“你有一半是人类。”

“是的，”Spock承认，没有直起身子。“更证明了我应努力控制自身的低级情欲。情绪是危险的，舰长。我可能会伤到你。”

Kirk的内在为了这个暗示再度兴奋起来。他的性冲动大概天生有点儿不对劲。

“你想弄伤我吗？”他小心发问。

一个停顿。该死。但是接着Spock站直了直视他的双眼，认真地考虑着。

“那并不是我真确想要的。”但他没有全然否定。他的双手还在Kirk身上—一只在他臀部，另一只滑到了他的颈后—他的碰触已不似刚才那么轻柔。

“没关系，”Kirk脱口而出。“所有。一切。不管你想要什么都行。”

“你会满足我，”Spock低声轻言，这可以是个问句也可以是结论。他没有说明。他不需要特别的准许。这是个只适用于他俩之间的揭示，带着希望，以及别人不会从Spock警觉的眼神中发现的一丝饥渴。

Kirk没说话（因为语言帮不上忙，语言可没法让他们走到现在的地步），他抓紧了Spock的衣服，把他拽进又一个杂乱无章的吻。Spock的手指在他的后颈收紧，身体紧贴上来掌握主导，而Kirk乖乖让步了。他放松手指让手掌滑过Spock的前胸，双臂绕上Spock的肩。

他们的身体发热、激烈摩擦，Kirk硬得发疼。他能感到一个同样的硬物压到他身上，这么棒，但又远远不够。

“天，” Kirk喘息着，Spock忽然把他推倒在桌上。他扭动着，想要再靠上去。但是Spock用一只手按住了他，手指抓紧他的肩膀，毫不费力就让他动弹不得。

Spock的另一只手在Kirk裤子的扣子上，机敏的手指，哦老天，当他把Kirk的阴茎释放到会议室微凉的空气中时，他的双眼闪烁—

“哦，操，”Kirk喘息着，记起来他们身处何地。“电脑，锁门！”

电脑哔的一声完成了指令，Kirk晕头转向，粗心，太他妈粗心了。好在没人进来，没人看到他们。Spock有力的手指在他的阴茎上忙活着，从他胸中逼出一个破碎的呻吟。

Spock的手指干燥，有点儿太粗糙。当他的大拇指做出了些特别聪明特别棒的动作时，Kirk在光滑的桌面上弓起身子，臀部向上迎合，嘴里大声诅咒。

Spock想必不曾计划就这样让他达到高潮。这太快了，就算Kirk努力控制自己还是太快了。

“Spock，等等！”Kirk大口喘气。“我就快—！”

他的精液喷涌而出，洒满他自己的肚子（操，这下可尴尬了，金色指挥衫上都是滑腻腻的确凿无误的证据）和Spock的手指。自打他的青春期以来他就没缴枪得这么快过。

不过Spock看起来泰然自若。要说有什么的话，他看来就象是一切都在照计划进行，而且他都没给Kirk喘息的时间。

Spock的手强壮有力，就算Kirk想反抗他也不是对手。Spock把他拖到桌子边缘，毫无预警地就把他腹部朝下翻了个身。Kirk的脚在地上胡乱踢蹬想要站稳，可是Spock已经把Kirk的长裤和内裤一起拽了下来，露出他的臀部。然后他踢开了Kirk的两腿。

被褪到腿上的裤子缠绕困住了Kirk，让他动作受限。接着Spock的手掌平压在他的背上按住他，更是令他动弹不得。

Kirk的性器几秒钟前还完全没精打彩，在被掌控的激动下又挺了起来。他的双手没法抓住桌子，只好平按在凉凉的桌面上。

他就要说出Spock的名字（来催促他）时，Spock闷不吭声地用两根沾满Kirk精液的手指穿过他的臀瓣进入了他体内。Spock没有中途停顿或是给他时间调整。那两根手指持续向他体内深处探去，带来胀痛，要是可以做到Kirk真想把腿再分开些。Spock把手指往外抽，几乎到了口上，然后又猛地插了回去，直到两根手指全部的指关节都埋进了他的肠道。

Kirk发出一连串的咒语，他的血液发热一路向下体集中。他在Spock的手掌下扭动身体，极度渴望摩擦他重又精神起来的勃起。

Spock慢慢花时间打开他。至少他觉得花了很久的时间。Kirk自认为是个有耐心的情人，但是现在他无法控制地分崩离析。Spock的手指在他体内点火，故意折磨他，就当Kirk觉得自己再也无法忍受时—

手指极快地撤出了他的身体，Kirk大大地吸了口气。他还没来得及疑惑Spock打算用什么姿势要他，Spock已经冲了进来。Kirk被撞出了一个战栗的呼喊，快感与痛感一起席卷全身。Spock毫不留情地一下子就贯穿了他，以臀部的力量和身体的重量将Kirk压倒在桌上。

“天啊，操，”Kirk喘息着，Spock整个埋在他体内，和他肌肤相贴，沉重的呼吸喷在他的喉咙上。Spock以可以留下伤痕的力量掌握着他，一只手在他的臀部，另一只插到Kirk的腹部和桌子之间将他贴向Spock的胸口。

他们这样一动不动地抱在一起好一会儿。身体颤抖，面对无穷的可能性。他们过载而迷失，像是参差不齐的边缘和贪婪的热力，随时准备将对方撕成碎片。这不只是性。这超出了Kirk现在的处理消化能力。

“Spock，”他轻唤着，静寂被打破了。

Spock迅速地在Kirk的下巴印上一吻，然后他的臀部动了起来。直截了当，Spock不再逗弄他了。

他开始专心地操Kirk了，动作又快又狠。无情的节奏使得Kirk自喉咙里发出叫人难为情的呻吟，当中饱含掩饰不住的快意。他无法咽下那些呻吟，只能承受Spock的全力撞击。

他身体深处的什么地方在痛，他都没法想象自己过后还能走得了路，而这一切是如此美妙、让人无法忍受的完美。

当Spock的高潮来临时，他充满占有欲地拥住Kirk。他将Kirk紧贴在自己胸前，在Kirk的紧致火热中尽情释放。他唤了Kirk的名字（不是‘舰长’，而是‘Jim’）。对方高潮的感受，又或许是那一刻他的名字听起来的感觉，把Kirk也送上了巅峰。他的整个身体都因强烈的快感而颤抖，虽然Spock的手都没靠近过他的阴茎。

在如此激烈的快感下，与他们无关的世界消失了，他也许叫了Spock的名字，也许还说了些下流话。他不能确定。他现在没法集中注意力。

他精疲力尽了。他的身体缓缓地从满足的高峰回落，他迟钝地发现Spock（比之前更轻柔地）将他翻转了过来，并且已经把他俩都收拾得象样了。

好吧，是几乎象样了。Kirk的黄色制服乱七八糟。他得扔了它，要是有人在走廊里看见他并发问的话他还得编点儿事故来遮掩。

他们现在也许会觉得尴尬，但是不。当Spock伸手把Kirk拉到地上时，他们之间弥漫着共有的满足感。Spock的脸上还是他一贯的空白表情，但Kirk可不觉得在他眼中闪现的笑意是自己的幻觉。

“你还好吗，舰长？”Spock问道。这一次他几乎是逗弄般地用上了Kirk的头衔。“我大概太过热忱了。”

Kirk笑了出来，他的屁股刺痛。接下来几天他都会感觉到痛的。除非他向Bones坦白和寻求帮助，否则明天他就别指望能舒舒服服坐在舰长椅上。

“来吧，”Kirk说，一边把黄色指挥衫套上，顺手抚平里面的黑色底衫。“我饿死了。而且我觉得在我的房间里继续我们的话题有益得多。”

“同意。”

他们一起走向门口，但是Spock在Kirk打开房门之前抓住了他。他的双手快速有力，把Kirk原地转了个身向后推到了墙上。Kirk的脊梁贴上了冷冷的舱壁，Spock逼近他。

“舰长，有一件事你说得非常正确，”他说道。他的声音冷静平稳，令Kirk的肌肤轻颤。

“那是什么？”

Spock用一个吻打断了他自己的长篇大论。这个吻深入索求，但还是结束得太快。Kirk已经被分心得忘了他们在说什么了，这时Spock才又开口。

“瓦肯人不分享。”


End file.
